


Like Falling Snow

by america_chavez



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sougo, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, MEZZO Exchange, Tamaki gets sick and Sougo takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/america_chavez/pseuds/america_chavez
Summary: Set after the 2nd Vibrato episode, Tamaki takes care of a drunken Sougo. It's then that he realizes, maybe the feelings he has for his partner aren't just friendly ones.A gift for the MEZZO" Exchange!





	Like Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindsebbandflow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsebbandflow/gifts).



> To my dearest butterfly, 
> 
> When I first read your prompt, I can tell you that I was stumped. Never having written TamaSou, I knew it would be difficult to write something that hasn't already been done in the past along with it following canon material. But thankfully, I remembered the Vibrato episode where we get to see Tamaki try to stop Sougo from drinking as much and thus this idea was born. I took some liberties with your request but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> With love,  
> Maia
> 
> \---------------
> 
> To the other butterflies who will read this,
> 
> First of all, thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this. I know this is can get long and all but I truly appreciate anyone and everyone who takes the time to read my works, especially when I'm not entirely confident I did the prompt or idea justice. Without readers, I'd be writing for myself and an empty void so even if you don't comment and only leave kudos, just know I appreciate just as much as everyone else.
> 
> With love,  
> Maia

The soft crunching of snow is the only sound in between them. Sougo sways softly side to side, trying to keep his eyes on the sidewalk in front of him, holding tighter to the arm curled around his waist. Months ago, the thought of being so close to the boy beside him would make him sad. But now, pressed against the teen, he feels warm. Warmer than the alcohol still in his system.

They’re walking toward a park entrance when an idea pops into Sougo’s head. He pulls Tamaki’s arm off his waist and runs into the park, hauling Tamaki with him.

“Taa-kun, let’s play!” He laughs, making a snowball with the snow off the ground.

“Sou-chan, it’s late! We can play tomorrow!” Tamaki watches Sougo run ahead of him, “Let’s go home!”

“Taa-kun! Not fair!” Sougo shouts back, frowning. “Taa-kun always says I don’t know how to have fun and now he doesn’t want to play with me.” He drops the snowball in his hands and pouts.

Tamaki stares bewildered at the sight of fat tears rolling down Sougo’s face. He sighs, walking towards him. “Everyone is waiting at home, Sou-chan. Manager is gonna be mad if we’re out too late!”

Sougo’s shoulders shake, the tears falling faster and harder than before. “Taa-kun’s mean.” He sniffles. “I never got to play in the snow as a child…”

Tamaki feels bad, watching his partner and friend bring up bad memories. He knows the amount of alcohol he consumed has a lot to do with it, but Tamaki understands what it’s like to have a terrible father. He checks his phone for the time; 2:36 it reads. He sends Iori a message, letting him know Sougo and he will be late and to not worry. When he looks up from his device, Sougo is sniffing quietly on a bench nearby, wiping the hot tears off his face. Tamaki sits next to him, rubbing his back in slow circles just as Sougo does to him when he’s upset. Sougo lays his head on Tamaki’s shoulder, staring off into the white blanket of untouched snow before them. They sit like that for some time, just taking in their quiet surroundings. It helps Sougo calm down, clear his mind from the haze of alcohol. Its not out of his system yet but he feels lighter, can see a little straighter. The warmth of Tamaki next to him brings him peace, along with the view in front of them.

“Sou-chan… Let’s play.”

Sougo picks his head up and stares into the younger boy’s clear eyes, taken back. Tamaki is smiling at him fondly, standing from the bench and taking off, his hand clutched around Sougo’s wrist the entire time. Tamaki’s excitement is contagious, and soon after Sougo is laughing alongside. They’re throwing snowballs at each other, running through the park as if they were children, laughter crystal clear in the silent night. Sougo is being chased by Tamaki when he falls face first into a large pile of snow. He hears Tamaki laugh at him from above.

“Sou-chan’s so clumsy!” Tamaki extends a hand to help his partner up. Sougo takes it gently at first then pauses. He looks up at Tamaki’s smiling face and returns it with a more threatening smile.

“Wait! Sou-chan, n—" Sougo yanks him down, sending Tamaki into the pile of snow with him. They look at each other and begin to laugh once again.

With snowflakes in his hair, nose and cheeks bright due to the cold, and a smile so bright that it could rival the sun, Tamaki feels like he’s in the presence of an angel. Without a second thought, he pulls out his phone and takes a picture of his partner, the sound of the shutter echoing throughout the park. Somehow Sougo misses it, the sound of his partner’s heart swelling in adoration.

* * *

 When Sougo comes to the next morning, he feels warm. Unusually warm. But the room is also colder than its usual temperature, so he thinks nothing of the arms wrapping around his torso or the erratic puffs of air ruffling his hair. He sighs contently, snuggling into the soft sheets. Right as he begins to fall back asleep, he goes rigid. He listens closely to the breathing of the person he’s trapped under and tries to think about the night before and as to how he ended up in the situation he’s in. He finally decides to open his eyes and is met with an Ousama Pudding plush. He takes in the rest of his surrounds; clothes and shoes thrown all over the floor, wrappers and empty bottles of water littering the floor, and finally, he looks over to the man next to him. He expects to see Tamaki sleeping soundly, face calm and pleasant but instead he sees Tamaki breathing roughly, sweat matting the hair onto his forehead and a pained expression painted on his face. Without thinking, Sougo puts his forehead against Tamaki’s feeling exactly how warm he is. A fever, he concludes.

Sougo shuffles to get out of his partner’s bed, trying his best not to bother the sleeping teen. He feels more awake now, the thrum of his headache miles away now that he’s concentrated on nursing his unit mate back to health. He runs around the kitchen gathering the supplies he needs: a small container of water, clean fresh towels and some medicine to break his fever. Despite all his opening and closing cabinets, none of the other IDOLiSH7 members seem to have noticed his frantic state. He looks to a nearby calendar and sees that only MEZZO” has the day off today, which explain why the dorms seem so quiet. He knows Tamaki hasn’t eaten since the night before but he’s not entirely sure what would be best for him to make so he sends Mitsuki a text. 

* * *

 

_Mitsuki-san, sorry to bother you at work but Tamaki-kun is sick. ◄_

_I don’t think he’s eaten since last night, what should I make him? ◄_

_► Playing in all that snow last night must have given him a cold (lol)_  

_► Luckily, I made some miso soup this morning!_

_► It’s in the fridge, just be sure to heat it up correctly!_

_Snow? Did Tamaki-kun play in the snow with someone? ◄_

_► Ah, manager is calling for us! We’ll be home later with some more cold medicine!_

 

* * *

The quick conversation with Mitsuki leaves Sougo confused. He spent most of the day with Tamaki, so when did he have time to play in the snow? He shakes his head, removing the thought from his mind and goes back to Tamaki’s room, quickly dipping the clean towel into the basin and wringing it to lay it on Tamaki’s head. He hears Tamaki mumble about how cool it is, and he smiles, looking down at the boy who seems to relax under the coolness of the towel. Sougo spends most of the day looking after Tamaki. He cleans his room for him, does his laundry and changes his towel when it dries out.

Around the later part in the afternoon, Sougo hears a phone beep. He checks his own but doesn’t find any new notifications on it. He goes back to folding Tamaki’s laundry when he hears it again, muffled, as if it were under a blanket. It takes him a minute to make the connections but once he has, locating it on Tamaki’s bed isn’t too difficult for him. He picks it up and it beeps again in his hand. He recognizes the notification of a low battery, so he plugs Tamaki’s phone into the charger. He’s about to return to folding the remaining laundry but Tamaki’s lock screen stops him short.

There, as if it always belonged on Tamaki’s phone screen, is a picture of Sougo. He’s smiling a dazzling smile, snowflakes decorating his pale hair, red dusting his cheeks. He's not looking directly at the camera but instead up, at the cameraman. At Tamaki. Though they aren't really there, he can imagine stars in his eyes as he stares at his partner, completely unaware that such a blissful and intimate picture is being taken of him. In the background, he can see only the white of the snow.

He feels something grab his wrist and he's startled, immediately dropping the phone. He looks over to the bed where Tamaki is staring at him, cheeks red but he's not entirely sure his fever has anything to do with it.

“Sou-chan?”

Tamaki doesn’t seem to bring up the lock screen, so he doesn’t either.

“Tamaki-kun! You’re awake! How do you feel?” He picks up the phone and places it back on the bedside table, away from the basin of water.

“I’m hot!” He complains, kicking off one of the blankets Sougo had placed on him.

Sougo grabs the dried towel and exchanges it for a cooler one, placing it back on Tamaki’s head. Tamaki hums pleasantly as the cold rag touches his skin. He looks over at Sougo curiously who has gone back to fold laundry. Tamaki takes a moment to think about last night, his cheeks burning once more but this time in embarrassment rather than due to his illness. He thinks back to earlier, when Sougo had been holding his phone.

“Sou-chan, what were you doing with my phone earlier?”

Tamaki watches Sougo drop the clothes that were in his hands, the t-shirts tumble back into the laundry basket.

"Ahh, it was beeping because of the battery so I plugged it in for you!" Sougo replies nervously, he's not lying so he has no reason to be nervous but thinking about his picture again gets him flustered.

"Oh."

There's a moment of silence before he speaks up again.

"Sou-chan?"

Sougo looks up at Tamaki and freezes when he sees just how close his face is. Sougo watches Tamaki's eyes soften just as he speaks.

"I like you."

Another beat of silence.

"I really, really like you."

Sougo feels his brain short-circuit. He stares at the teen who is calmly confessing his true feelings to him. 

Tamaki continues to fill in the silence, "Last night, when we were in the park, in the middle of the snow, I saw an angel. I took a picture." He pulls away from Sougo momentarily and shows Sougo his lock screen. "Sou-chan, you look like an angel."

Sougo feels his hands shake. "Tamaki-kun, why are you telling me this?" He whispers, tears forming in his eyes for an unknown reason.

"Because last night, when I was carrying you back from the park you said you liked me. And that you hoped I liked you too. And I do."

The words send Sougo back to last night.

* * *

 

_Just as the snow begins to fall again, Sougo closes his eyes._

_"I'm sleepy," He mumbles, sighing deeply before pulling on Tamaki. "Taa-kun. Carry me!"_

_"Sou-chan, you can't fall asleep in the snow. You'll get sick." Tamaki helps Sougo stand and then crouches, letting Sougo climb onto his back. Giggling, Sougo holds onto Tamaki, letting the boy carry him as the snow continued to fall before them, covering their tracks._

_"Taa-kun, I have a confession."_

_Tamaki hums his response, getting ready for whatever joke the drunken man is ready to play on him._

_"I like you."_

_Tamaki stops walking, listening to the man clinging on his back._

_Sougo's speech slurs, the alcohol and sleep in his system making it difficult for Tamaki to understand. "Taa-kun think 'm borin' and not fun but for Taa-kun, I'll do anything. Because I love Taa-kun. I wish Taa-kun loved me too."_

_Tamaki chuckles, hearing the soft snore of his partner as he lets sleep takeover. He hopes Sougo remembers the conversation in the morning, he needs to confess his secret too._

* * *

 

Sougo feels his tears being wiped away by large hands. He looks up into the clear blue eyes of his partner and he smiles. He places his hands on either side of Tamaki’s face and leans in. He presses his lips against Tamaki’s rougher ones and smiles into the kiss.

“I love you, too, Tamaki-kun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Though it seems much shorter than I would have liked, I do hope everyone enjoyed reading my first tamasou.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be appreciated!
> 
> find me on twitter, winner gets a free 500 word fic!


End file.
